Earned it
by ShizuBABE
Summary: Song-Fic; Awake and bored Haruki decides to make himself a midnight snack. Putting on his favorite song on repeat its only natural for him to dance right? Asami would agree to that if it meant coming home to watch his lover dance like THAT.
1. Chapter 1

**Earned It**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Finders series nor do I Harry Potter. they respectfully belong to their rightful owners.**

**Pairing: Asami Ryuichi/Harry Potter(Haruki Akamatsu)**

**AN:** Alright. To start off, don't kill me due to the pairing people. I know some of you are wondering 'where is Akihito in the pair?'. Sorry but this is a strictly Asami/Harry story. Don't get me wrong, I freaking LOVE Asami/Akihito as a pair to death(I mean come on... its original, I CANT just hate an amazing pair) but i just had the urge to just make a single Asami/Harry pairing. Just the two of them. There aren't any fics at all staring just this pair. i mean come ON! Surely there would be at least one... But alas there aren't any, so I'm having a go at it since no one is stepping up. Though its a song fic just to start off and see how everyone reacts to it.

**Song: 'Earned it' by the Weekend**

**"**Ah- N-No Ryu-!" -**Japanese Talking**

_"So cute... Harry" -_**English Talking**

_''B-Bastard- Ah!'_ -**Thoughts**

* * *

City Lights shined like the stars during the night in Tokyo, Japan. Busy like the day, the flow of life doesn't slow down in the city when the sun falls. Sleep claiming those who work during the day, making all those late night cats come out to play. That especially doesn't exclude a 'cat' living high above the top floor condo of a high class building.

Awake even as the hours on the clock ticked close to one in the morning the said lithe black haired 'cat' hummed softly to the song on his Ipod playlist as it continued on repeat. He had decide on making a midnight snack to fill his boredom and stomach since he couldn't sleep alone tonight. The bed just felt too big sleeping alone. Emerald eyes looked down to his shoulder when his lovers overly large black dress shirt slipped down revealing his creamy smooth skin. Huffing with amusement, pink plump lips turned up to a small smile and left the misbehaving shirt. Knowing that it would just slip down again even he readjusted it. Turning his gaze down to the shirt he wore, only two buttons were left unhooked since he knew that with all of it undone the entire thing would slip off completely. that wouldnt do since he was ONLY wearing his lovers shirt.

Hey. It covered him to his upper thighs and the raven haired man loved oversize shirts that kept him warm even if there was nothing else underneath.

So leaving his revealed shoulder(and lightly revealed chest) alone, the 25 year old raven haired man went back to fixing his late night snack. The repeated song playing had finished and once again started all over from the beginning, making the young man smile with pleasure. A churning of desire within him urged him to sway his hidden hips with the seductive beat of the song. Lips humming to the beat.

_~*start of the song*~_

An amused chuckle slipped passed through those pink lips and the midnight haired man did a light twist of his hips, smiling slyly as he turned around to look up to the corner of the ceiling and swayed his hips seductively never leaving his green eyed gaze at the seemingly empty spot. Then abruptly turning away again and going back to his snack. Never breaking the flow of his body and hips as they swayed in this teasing dance for no ones eyes but his own and for no one but for his own amusement.

As the song played emerald eyes flashed in remembrance of old memories. His smile never leaving its mirthfulness on how similar and how close the lyrics to the slow song represented both the green eyed man and his older lover during the beginning of their relationship. Even if you could call it a relationship in the beginning.

Finished with making little square sandwiches the 5'7 raven took his plate and slowly strolled out the kitchen and to the living room, still swaying and dancing to the song. The music playing throughout the entire condo. Low but clear throughout.

~*_chorus*_~

Scoffing lightly at the chorus and rolling his eyes playfully at the words the raven picked up one small square sandwich, plopping it into his mouth and started to dance more fluidly, slowly and seductively alone to the beat. Eyelids closing to hide away emerald orb and memories resurfacing on how his life ended up to where it was now.

How wide Emerald eyes met and held Golden sharp orbs in a sea of people. How curiosity got him captured not even three nights after researching those eyes that seem to haunt his mind. How defiance sparked within him as he just managed to escaped those smirking lips and calculating eyes with a fierce glare. How his revenge for his capture seemed to have backfired when he found himself being knocked out from behind and then later found tied up to a large king sized bed. When his punishment slowly turned into the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. And Finally when he escaped once more even he knew that deep down in his mind and soon his heart has already been captured and trapped by a predator he had never encountered before in his young life.

~*_middle of the song*_~

Two arms rose to the air and hips rocked in tempo as hands slowly and teasingly glided down to silky raven locks, playfully sliding to a thin creamy neck. smooth revealed shoulders and down a slightly exposed chest as the seductive music continued. The young man seemingly lost in his own world.

Remembering how much shock and surprise that had hit him when he had realized after so long of playing cat and mouse with the Yakuza. That he was in love with the cold, sadistic, possessive business man. Knowing that he could no longer run away from how much he needed him. That the older male held him made him feel safe. Protected from the world. He could no longer stop himself.

_~*chorus*~_

Memories. Memories of cravings for adventure and danger, turned into being captured and then being ravished from behind with wrist tied and punishing bites. When an outing with kohai's turned into a fight with some wannabe gangsters only to have been pulled out from the brawl by the scruff of his shirt, thrown into a black limousine and being driven off with his kidnapper leaving bewildered friends, and knocked out punks. How yelling and shouting at said kidnapper only to turn silent when dark golden eyes burned his skin and raced his heart, trailing every inch of his body making it tingle even as he backed away. Then memories of failing to run away and being pinned into the leather car seat by the large predator. Promptly being ravished till his mind became blank with pleasure, waking up back in a familiar king size bed wrapped around possessive arms and trapped deep sharp eyes. Knowing, but not knowing that at each encounter he was freely giving away his freedom to the man who controlled the underworld.

The raven didn't think, that when he had escaped a world filled with lies, greed, betrayal, and cruel manipulation, that he would be pulled into another world filled with desire, passion, thrill, lust, and pleasurable manipulations. It was a different type of freedom, and he basked in it for the adrenaline and excitement it gave him.

_~*chorus*~_

Being Pulled out of old memories and huffing in amusement once more at the repeated chorus, emerald eyes revealed themselves and the lithe athletic body had found itself in front of the large flat screen TV seeing his lone reflection on the clear black screen.

A pink tongue peaked out from luscious lips and bright eyes darkened and became half-lidded. His hands teasingly slid from his hips to his chest revealing pink nubs for a brief moment before hiding them once more with the shirt he wore. Performing as if on stage in front of his lover instead of being alone, his hips swaying from left to right.

Picturing Golden eyes darkening with lust and desire. Never leaving sight of the erotic dance, arousing both the observer and the performer at with all the torturous teasing. The unique sent of his lover mixed with the same expensive brand of cologne the older man had always used still lingered, making the younger hum and moan in pleasure. Slowly getting hard at the heat he could feel just thinking on those intense eyes trailing all over his body. Knowing his lover loved when he wore his shirts without anything underneath. It was a sign of possession, but the raven didn't mind at all. He had always felt a spark of love within such possessive tendencies the older man had.

_~*last lines of the song*~_

Letting out a soft giggle at those lines of the song the raven shook his head in amusement when he remembered at how stubborn the two of them were. Both denying that they were really in love not just lust. Though raven was still a bit irked that his lover didn't have problems accepting it quicker than he did. When the older man looked into the facts that his possessive emotions had turned into desire and love. Well not turned, more like fused and combined making him an even more possessive bastard that desired and loved his kitten only. That and the fact that he couldn't resist such a wild and sexy emerald eye young man, denying any other that offered to him, but the wizard.

Plucking up the last small sandwich and eating it the emerald eyed wizard yawned at last when the last chorus played in the song. Stretching up his used muscles then fixing his lovers shirt he wore to cover his shoulders the raven sang softly with the words of the song while slowing down the sways of his hips.

_~*last chorus*~._

Sighing happily in the slowly workout. Managing to wear out his alertness and making him sleepy the you'd man picked up his dirty dish and turned around only to freeze in shock at the amused smirk and dark eyes of his lover. A small remote to the stereo in his hand, as the older man was leaning against the living room entrance staring at his kitten with intense eyes. Trailing slowly down the shirt clad wizard causing a small shiver of arousal run down the smaller male's spine.

"A-ah...Okaerinasai Ryuichi" said the emerald eyed raven as a blush slowly crawled onto his cheeks and ears in embarrassment. '_Damnit when did he come home?!' _

"Tadiama... _Harry_" Asami Ryuichi had all but purred his lovers name in English taking with delight at the full body tremble and darkening emerald eyes.

Having been finished with work for the night. Asami was heading home in his limousine when he turned on his cellphone and check the live video feed from his condo to see if his beautiful lover was asleep peacefully in their bed. Only to see that their room was empty of the green eyed minx. Checking the other hidden cameras throughout the flat he finally came to stop when he saw his lover dancing seductively to his(Harry's) favorite song. Golden eyes had instantly darken with desire, seeing that the lithe raven was wearing the Yakuza's shirt he had just used the other day.

Hidden hips teased him as they swayed so skillfully with the flow of the music. Knowing that underneath the oversized shirt there wasn't anything else. Hari loved wearing his shirts bare after all. 'It was more comfortable' were his words.

When his younger lover did a slight twist of his his hips he suddenly turned around. Emerald eyes stared right straight into the hidden camera and smiled slyly making the watcher narrow his eyes with challange. Hips swaying seductively like a trance like lure, playful eyes never left its gaze from the camera. Golden eyes sharpened and flashed with lust at the teasing dance. A smirk of dark promises had formed on the older mans lips. The limo had arrived to his main building and to where his lover was begging for attention from him. After all the minx somehow knew he was watching and those eyes told him that the raven was feeling lonely and was in need of some loving.

When Asami had reached his floor, he had silently entered his home, hearing the music play clearly on the walls. Quirking a brow and smirking the man walked down the hall to see the stereo on the kitchen table connected to Haru's ipod. Asami placed his suitcase on the table and picked up the small remote stereo knowing that he will turn it off in a few minutes.

Walking out of the kitchen he entered the living room and leaned against the entrance. Smirking with light amusement and eyes gleaming with pleasure as his little lover was facing away from him and was dancing to his hearts content. Hands sliding and touching all over the young ravens body like the yakuza would do to him made the lust in the older man spike even higher. Harry was always a tease even though he denied it most of the time.

Enjoying the erotic show from his lover Asami slowly grinned as the song came to an end. His lover was finally tired of dancing. When the minx had turned around after picking up his dish he smirked with amusement when those beautiful emerald eyes widen with surprise. Oh how his lover was in for it now.

"When did you get home Ryu? You could have stopped me from dancing so I would have greeted you sooner" Hari said, the light blush still staining his cheeks.

The smirk still planted on his lips the club owner lifted his free hand to loosen and pull off his tie. Knowing that, for some reason, it turned on his young lover "And why would I do that?" Eyes drinking in his embarrassed lover not bothering to answer the first question "If I had front row seat to enjoy the show?"

Red cheeks darkening even more before emerald eyes half-heartedly glared at golden amused ones.

"Bastard" was muttered as the wizard huffed in annoyance and embarrassment at his teasing. Turning his nose up at a haughty manner the wizard walked forward, determined to put away his dirty dish in the kitchen and then go straight to bed. Though he failed miserably when the obstical leaning at the entrance had stopped him by quickly wrapping a strong arm around the thin waist and pulling him to a firm hard chest.

Cheeks burned red and eyes glaring up at the one who captured him.

"Ryu! Let go bastard! I want to go to bed and sleep!" Harry tried to wiggle free but it only ended up being pressed up against the side of the entrance with a large body against his own smaller one and leg between his.

"Oh we're going to bed of course" A dark husky voice purred into a pink ear making the smaller form freeze again. A click of the remote turned off the stereo and iPod and a clatter of a plate that was placed on the side shelf by the person that pinned his lover. A sneaky hand trailing down to the back of Harry's lower thigh, slid under the shirt and went up to cup one firm soft cheek, causing the smaller to give out an involuntary moan. "But I won't let you go" a grope, another moan and hands instinctively gripped the large biceps. "And we won't be going to sleep tonight"

Emerald lust filled eyes looked up burning golden eyes and love shined softly between them. The wizard giving up already since he knew it wouldn't work to resist anyways. Plus he was missing his sexy yakuza in bed. After all it was what kept him up till one in the morning.

"Ryuichi..." Lifting his arms to wrap around Asami's neck and a nuzzle under his jaw made the older man wrap both arms around his lover and lift him up easily. Slim legs wrapped around his lovers waist and hips wiggled in pleasure as rough hands held his ass.

"Little minx." Ryuichi growled as his wizard giggled pressed up against him humming the song that had played earlier into his ear. Singing his own version into his lovers ear.

"_Cause __Boy I'm perfect..._

_You know I'm worth it_

_And I deserve it_

_The way I work it_

_Cause boy I earned it..._

_Cause boy I earned it... Yeah._

Emerald eyes gleamed within the neck of his lover with pleasure as he was carried into the room. The door slowly shutting behind them. A grin spread on sly lips right as it shut. Oh yeah. He definitely earned this.

**.End.**

* * *

AN: And that's it! This idea was burning in my head for a whole week already and I had to write it down before it burned me alive! You GOTTA listen to this song to get into the mood of this story. Its so sexy I'm telling you. I know how to write lemons. Its true but that will happen next time when another idea pops in my head. If this works out well then I might make another Asami/Harry fic. I'll let you guys know if I DO make a new fic of this pair. :)

Well Please Read/Review :3 It will give me inspiration!

(Oh and P.S. this is my first Fanfic lol so be gentle with me)


	2. Authors Note

**AN: Hey guys! quick note for those that had followed this story! I just posted up a new story with an Asami/Harry Pairing! Yay! Its called Emerald and Gold Fixer. New story with how Harry and Asami met and how their game of cat and mouse turned into something more... I hope you guys check it out and leave a review for me there!**

**I'm hoping you guys enjoy it! Ciao~**

**ShizuBabe.**


End file.
